Don't Come Around Here No More
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Feeling like Ashley had only used her and seen her as family when convenient, Amanda had finally had enough... and decided that she won't be forced to choose anymore. But is it just that Ashley refuses to share or is something Ashley thought was buried about to be let out?
1. Draw The Line

_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Rue and her friends, Ashley, TJ, Bo, Brigette and Kyle and Ivy (Kyle and Ivy in flashbacks only) are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**October 18th 2015…**_

_Amanda went wide eyed, then narrowed her eyes… and then closed the hotel room door, packing her things up and grabbing her LG G Stylo, texting Finn._

_'Sleepover's cancelled, heading towards your room.'_

_And Finn responded quickly as he knew it involved Ashley and Seth._

_'Seth is with her isn't he?'_

_'I just wanted one night to spend with my sister before she leaves for Redbull! I've had it, they can fuck in both beds for all I care!' Amanda responded before grabbing her duffel bag… at the moment Ashley walked in, Ashley turning startled._

_"Mandy… I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Ashley said._

_"Go smash your fuckbuddy!" Amanda spat out, barely walking into the hallway before Ashley turned her around._

_"It isn't like that at all!" Ashley snapped._

_"That's what both of you said about me and Finn when you damn well know that Finn and I are only friends!" Amanda retorted before Seth reached them and tried to prevent Amanda from leaving… only to be punched in the nose, Ashley helping Seth stay standing before stopping Amanda._

_"It's either Finn or us, Amanda! You make a choice!" Ashley yelled._

_Amanda grabbed a box of condoms she had swiped from Enzo's room, tossing it to Seth and looking to Ashley._

_"Make sure fuckboy here never ditches protection like he has with his last two lovers!" Amanda responded before she left._

_"She's pissed…" Seth replied._

_"She's hurt, not pissed." Ashley responded, before closing the door._

_"Well at least we admit we are together unlike them." Seth replied._

_"I don't want to talk about that at all." Ashley retorted before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut._

_Amanda reached the 7th floor and room 754 and knocked once she realised the room key was gone, Finn letting her into the room before closing and locking the door and the two embracing each other… and Finn rubbing Amanda's back._

_"It's okay. You don't have to deal with them anymore, Darlin'." Finn whispered as he cradled Amanda's face in his hands._

_"Why do they see us as being in the wrong? All we did is get to know each other. How can two people always on the road refuse to accept that everyone just gets close to each other?" Amanda replied quietly._

_"He's not gonna cope with it when Ashley leaves with Redbull tomorrow." Finn responded._

_"Too damn bad for them then." Amanda replied, Finn getting her to drink some water after she took her makeup off and was in her pajamas… and once she was lying down on the bed, Finn had a washcloth on her head and saw a text from Bryan on his IPhone 6 as Amanda brushed part of her shoulder length chestnut hair out of her face._

_'Hey, Tiny just ran out of the room she and Ash were in! You've seen her?!'_

_'Got her here with me, Ash and Seth were hypocritical and acted like she should've just stayed there and ignored it.' Finn replied, Bryan responding quickly._

_'If you have the things in there to make a hot toddy or any alcohol, it usually helps to calm her.'_

_Finn grabbed the Shochu and poured some of it in a Styrofoam cup, handing it to Amanda and her slowly drinking it… and Amanda feeling the alcohol set in as Finn poured some of it into a cup for himself._

_"To how we are… anyone who hates it can go to hell." Finn replied._

_"To making our choices, others' opinions be damned." Amanda responded, clinking their cups together before they finished their drinks and drank some more._

_They stood up and slow danced as Don't Come Around Here No More by Tom Petty played on Amanda's phone when she activated Spotify, the two holding each other and Finn's left hand resting on Amanda's lower back and him lightly kissing her forehead._

_Love Bites by Def Leppard played next, Finn getting Amanda to look at him._

_"It'll all be better in the morning, Darlin'." Finn whispered as Amanda was falling asleep, Finn picking her up into his arms and placing her into the bed._

_He tucked her into it, switching Spotify off before closing it out and putting her phone on Do Not Disturb… and Finn set out a bucket, Advil and water bottle before getting into his side of the bed._

_Placing his phone on Do Not Disturb, Finn lightly kissed Amanda's forehead as he held her… and closed his own eyes, settling into sleep._

_He had a feeling that Ashley didn't really see Amanda as family…_

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

TJ looked around the hotel with Bo and Brigette following him.

"She's never late so where is she?" TJ replied.

"You told her the lobby right?" Bo asked.

"Of course I did why wouldn't I?" TJ replied before the elevator door open and Ashley walked out.

"This ain't good." Bo said, as Ashley was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses that covered her face.

"Hungover." Ashley stated.

"Whoa! Hardy drinks!" Bo responded.

"Sleepover went wrong?" Brigette asked.

"This is one of those things where you just don't ask." Ashley said.

"Ash…" Brigette responded.

"I made her feel neglected, she went to her boytoy… after I told her that she needs to choose either me and Seth or Finn." Ashley explained.

"Well then you better go get your little sister back and fix this. If you don't fix this, you'll lose her for good." Brigette replied.

Ashley nodded, heading to the elevator again and getting into it… and pressing the 7th floor button.

Once she was on the 7th floor, Ashley looked for Samoa Joe and explained it to him… and he handed a room key to her.

"She must've dropped this. Down the hall." Joe responded before he left, Ashley going down the hallway to the room.

She opened the door after using the key and quietly walked in… only to set it aside after seeing them asleep in the bed, Ashley leaving the room and slamming the door on her way out.

The noise had Finn and Amanda waking up and feeling the full effects of their hangovers as Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back... and the two knew just who had left without saying a word.

_'Good! Stay gone, you selfish, hypocritical, judgmental, condescending shrew!' _Amanda thought.

And for the first time in a long time, Amanda felt relieved.


	2. Start Of A Spiral

_**October 23rd 2008...**_

"_Party Wolf!" TJ yelled before howling at the top of his lungs._

"_Yeah…" Amanda responded, the 18 year old getting that feeling as she sipped her soda._

"_Hey try that punch it's so good." TJ slurred._

"_No. I'm gonna go check on the birthday girl." Amanda replied before she set the glass down, headed upstairs and pushed a door open._

_And her eyes widened at seeing Phil Brooks on top of Ashley… and Amanda grabbing a bat and storming over._

_Phil yelled out as he felt the impact of the bat on his head, Ashley covering herself up._

"_Mandy what the fuck?!" Ashley exclaimed._

"_Ash, he's a grown ass man and you're barely 21!" Amanda yelled as Phil pulled his boxers on. "So much for Mr Straight Edge, huh?!" She responded._

"_So who cares?" Ashley asked._

"_Who cares?! We're supposedly little sisters to him, he promised he'd never take advantage of us!" Amanda yelled as Ashley got up and got dressed._

"_You need to leave!" Ashley replied._

"_No, he does!" Amanda shouted._

"_Oh just fuck off Mandy! My bday my rules!" Ashley yelled, Amanda noticed a tiny bit of blood on the sheets._

"_She at least waited til her twenties." Phil replied._

"_Yeah! So go, you little whore, no one wants you around anyway!" Ashley screamed._

_Amanda dropped the bat on Ashley's right foot, flipped both of them off and stormed out, ignoring Maria calling after her and following her… when she walked outside, TJ noticed the tears and stopped her._

"_Aw what happened little lady?" TJ asked._

"_Ashley doesn't want me around… so I'm outta here." Amanda responded after readjusting her coat over her silver mini sequin dress before she left._

_She changed into pajamas once she was back in her hotel room, turned her Samsung Omnia off, took her makeup off and curled up in bed to watch Miami Vice._

_And Amanda knew it was only a matter of time before Ashley spiraled further down… _

**Present time**_**, October 19th 2015…**_

_Highwayman _by Willie Nelson, Johnny Cash, Waylon Jennings and Kris Kristofferson played on the radio as Amanda was in a pair of black satin hiphugger panties, a black satin push up bra and a floor length fleece bathrobe that was tied… and Finn wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm around her waist, kissing the side of her forehead as Amanda rested her hands on his forearms.

"She'll get over it." Finn responded.

"She's got no right to judge anyone else, let alone someone who's been family to her for 14 years." Amanda replied before seeing an angry text from TJ.

_'How was he, you little backstabbing tramp?!'_

_'Excuse me, where do you get off calling me a tramp, you prick?!' _Amanda responded.

'_Where do you get the idea of calling your sister a hypocrite when you are fucking around behind closed doors?!' _TJ responded.

_'Whatever she told you is a lie, Finn and I haven't slept together!' _Amanda replied.

"Hey Ash! What did you see this morning?" TJ asked.

"They were in bed together, a couple empty bottles lying around. A plus B equals…" Ashley said.

"Sex!" Bo yelled.

"Thank you!" Ashley responded before drinking a mouthful of wine.

"I still think you're jumping to a wrong conclusion." Brigette replied as _Fight For Your Right _by Beastie Boys played.

"She ain't jumping it's like the golden rule of drunk sex, if you get drunk and get into the same bed as someone, something will definitely happen." Bo said.

_'Was protection used?' _TJ responded, Amanda's reply startling him.

_'You're being a bastard now! All that happened was dancing to old music!'_

"Denying it?" Bo asked.

"Of course she would, remember that drunk one night stand I had, I denied it. No one ever wants to talk about how they got pissed drunk, fucked and don't remember." Ashley said.

At the hotel, Amanda got dressed before she applied her makeup... and then saw an angry text from Seth.

_'What the fucking hell, Mandy?!'_

_'Hungover, bad night, your fault, leave me alone!' _Amanda replied before Finn saw a text on his phone from Seth.

'_I know you got her pissed drunk and fucked her!'_

_'She and I didn't have sex! But if she and I ever get that close, remember this: consenting adults!' _Finn responded before letting Rue in, Rue closing the door.

"Everyone's in an uproar in the lobby." Rue replied.

"Believing Seth over us?" Finn asked.

"Yep if this was the Stone Ages they would be gathering their pitchforks and torches." Rue said.

"Is there another way out of the hotel?" Amanda asked.

"Opposite of the lobby, towards the garage." Rue explained.

Once Amanda and Finn had left in their rented Equinox, Amanda jumped as her phone rang and answered it.

"Jeff, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Amanda replied.

"Don't you try that sweet and innocent act on me!" Jeff said.

"Your sister and her jerkass boyfriend jumped to the wrong conclusion! They wanted Mandy to choose them just so they can keep her away from me, does that sound like a healthy friendship to you?! Because it's not and they like to lie, Jeff!" Finn responded.

"My sister would never lie!" Jeff responded.

"So all the times she's hidden pills and liquor and stolen money from people isn't lying?" Amanda asked sarcastically.

"I knew about that, who do you think taught her to hide her shit?" Jeff responded.

"You're a terrible brother and an even worse friend, Nero." Amanda replied, calling Jeff by his middle name before she hung up.

Across town, Jeff turned to Matt.

"She sounded really damn insistent that she and the guy with her didn't do anything. Do we even know his age?" Matt responded.

"Ash had said that he's 34." Jeff replied, Matt nearly dropping his coffee.

"The fuck is wrong with Mandy?!" Matt demanded.

"Maybe she feels some sense of safety and security with him." Jeff replied before answering his IPhone 6. "Hey, Bo. Yeah, neither of them gave anything up." He responded.

"Well of course they ain't gonna give up shit!" Bo said.

"Mandy also had a few choice words for me, calling me a terrible brother and even worse friend." Jeff replied, Bo nearly dropping his cigarettes.

"What has this fucker done to her mind?!" Bo asked.

"I know, I mean yes I probably was a terrible brother but that was back when both Ash and I were addicted." Jeff said.

"I hate to even suggest this but has anyone called John? Maybe he'd have better luck getting through to Mandy. Or maybe her father or four other brothers would." TJ responded.

"I wouldn't be doing that with a 10 foot pole." Bo muttered before lighting the cigarette.

"Yeah, John Sr can be scary when he's brought out a shotgun." Brigette explained.

TJ knew that was true.


	3. No Smoke Without Fire

As she and Finn got ready for Raw, Amanda saw a text from Dakota.

_'I wouldn't go onto Twitter or Instagram if I were you.'_

_'Do I even need to ask who shot their mouth off?' _Amanda replied.

'_TJ called you out after something went wrong on the road trip and Ash is in the hospital with a massive skin outbreak.'_

_'Ash is allergic to nicotine!' _Amanda responded, startling Dakota.

'_Oh fuck! That explains the rash she got after I shook her hand!'_

In the hospital, Ashley woke up and felt somewhat better after the medicine helped.

"Is Bo cleaning off?!" Ashley asked.

"He is. Don't worry, this'll go away." TJ responded.

"Good. Don't worry Amanda with this, she'll lose her mind." Ashley explained, TJ nervously chuckling.

"Uh, about that…" TJ responded.

"You idiot, you called her out on social media?!" Ashley asked.

"Uh…. yes." TJ said.

Bo's IPhone 6 chimed, him seeing a text from Amanda.

_'What the fucking hell, you realise how dangerous that is, you damn idiot?!'_

"Scale of 1 to 10?" Ashley asked.

"About 200." Bo responded.

"It was an accident, you didn't know the smoke was blowing back towards the RV!" TJ said.

"Well not in her eyes, we might as well say she's probably gonna charge me with attempted murder." Bo responded.

"Or kill you herself." TJ replied.

Finn got Amanda to sit down, lightly rubbing her back.

"How many times have I had to tell him about her allergies?! Do I have to carve it into his head?!" Amanda responded… and Finn saw an aged scar on the back of her right hand from what he could tell was a cigarette burn. "I tripped once when I was 19, had accidentally touched one of Bo's lit cigarettes… Ash was pissed off." She explained before answering a video call… and cringing at the rashes Ashley had.

"I know, horrific." Ashley responded.

"Well they've faded a bit, that's a sign the medicine is working." Amanda replied.

"Yeah and for god's sake stop being pissed off at Bo it was an accident. And go kick Sasha's self entitled ass tonight because I know they're keeping you there." Ashley said.

"It was an accident but that's a sign that no one can shut off how they feel when something happens." Finn responded.

"Uh huh, sure." TJ replied.

"Watch it, dipshit, I don't like how you were rude to Mandy earlier! And before you snap at us again, we had our pajamas on when we were in that bed!" Finn responded.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Bo replied.

"Wait, Mandy, were you wearing a worn in black shirt?" Ashley asked.

"With a logo from The Rolling Stones 1981 North American tour." Amanda responded.

"It could have been his shirt!" TJ said.

"I don't have a Rolling Stones shirt." Finn responded.

"Oh…" TJ said.

After the video call ended, Amanda listened to _Fight For Your Right_ by Beastie Boys and saw another text from Seth.

'_She's gonna be fine, but like you care you got your fucktoy.'_

_'I talked to her, she told me to stop taking my rage out on Bo. And I'm gonna take a shot at this… did I ever mean anything to you at all as a friend? Because with the way you've treated me after you injured my back last year, I doubt I did and I feel like you used me! You're no better than Randy, Cody or Kyle and if I find out that you're using Ashley, I'll put you six feet under!' _Amanda replied, Seth taken aback.

"Oof… she's madder than hell." Dean responded after Seth put his IPhone 6 aside, the two watching Amanda's match against Sasha and heard Sasha yell _"You're the lost cause, not her!"_ as she had Amanda trapped in a headlock… and yelled in pain when Amanda bit her, Amanda crash tackling her and slamming Sasha's face against the turnbuckle repeatedly until Finn pulled Amanda off of Sasha.

"What the hell's gotten into Mandy?!" Bradshaw responded.

In the hospital, Ashley was wide eyed with shock at how Amanda had messed up Sasha's face… and TJ looked away once he heard Sasha screaming again as both her and Amanda had gotten free.

The brawl ended when Amanda put Sasha through the commentary table with a powerbomb before Finn had managed to guide Amanda away.

"Is it over?" TJ asked.

"Wuss." Ashley muttered before switching the channel to the movie _The Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"I've never seen her in such a rage!" Bo responded.

"When you mix the right amount of stress and fury and a bitchy opponent, you get something called shoot wrestling." Ashley explained.

At the arena, Seth and Dean walked over to where Amanda and Finn were… only to back away when Finn glared at them.

"Easy, Finn, he just wants to talk to her." Dean replied.

"We're not gonna fall for that, Ambrose!" Finn responded before he guided Amanda away.

"She really feels like you turned Ash against her." Dean replied.

"I've never corrupted Ash!" Seth yelled.

"When was the last time those two actually sat down and talked without you interrupting, Seth?!" Dean asked.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Seth demanded.

"You're always pulling Ashley's attention away from Mandy! You don't think that Mandy misses spending time with her sister?! How often do you think they'll see each other when Ash heals up and is surfing for Redbull again, moron?! You texted her saying that Mandy was spending time with Finn last night at the bar when Mandy and Finn didn't meet up until later and you know that, this whole thing is your fault!" Dean responded angrily before he walked off.

In their locker room, Amanda flinched slightly as Finn held an ice pack to her right eye and Rue and Hunter rushed in… and Hunter crouched down, lightly cupping Amanda's face and examining it.

"Sasha tried to tell a sob story but I ain't buying it." Hunter responded.

"Hunter… Finn and I've talked about it and I need more time with him in NXT, away from the main roster." Amanda explained.

"I can arrange that." Hunter responded.

_**October 20th 2015…**_

Seth looked for Amanda before the SmackDown taping… but couldn't find her and decided to go find Stephanie.

"Where's Mandy?" Seth asked.

"Off of the main roster for the foreseeable future. Being in NXT and away from you will help her feel a lot less stressed." Stephanie explained, Seth turning furious.

"I'm not stressing her out!" Seth retorted.

"What would you call turning the majority of the roster against her and Finn?! What about what happened at the hotel on Sunday night, when you didn't stop Ash from trying to get Mandy to choose?!" Stephanie responded. "Answer this, what did Mandy do to make you hate her so much?! Because Finn and her are just friends!" She replied.

"Why does everyone think that?! We all know they aren't just friends!" Seth yelled.

"You feel replaced, don't you?" Stephanie asked, Seth nodding.

"And I don't get to see Ash for at least two months because of different work schedules. I ended up taking that out on Mandy." Seth responded.

In Orlando, Amanda was on the phone with Ashley.

"We made it back but…" Amanda replied, an ice pack on her left ankle.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.


End file.
